Conventionally, electrical junction boxes to which a terminal section of an electric wire is connected, and in which the connection portion connected to the electric wire is covered by a cover are known. JP 2006-174657A discloses an electrical junction box in which a bolted terminal of a power wire terminal is coupled by bolting to a busbar exposed along an opening of a casing of the electrical junction box, and the busbar and the bolted terminal are covered by a cover with an engagement claw of the cover engaged with a counterpart engagement section of the casing.
Meanwhile, there are cases where it is not easy to perform an operation for connecting the terminal section of the electric wire depending on a position at which the electrical junction box is installed. For example, there is a case where the electrical junction box is in an inclined orientation while being fixed to a body of a vehicle, and a position at which the terminal section of the electric wire is to be mounted is open to the lower side. In this case, if an operator does not hold the terminal section of the electric wire when positioning the terminal section of the electric wire at the mounting position, the terminal section of the electric wire slips downward from the mounting position, thus causing the problem that operability of mounting the terminal section of the electric wire degrades.
The present invention was made in view of the above-described circumstances, and it is an object thereof to provide an electrical junction box that can improve operability of mounting a terminal section of an electric wire.